Because of a stupid fight
by pinkie maz
Summary: There you are with your precious Caityln with her long brown hair, chocolate eyes and perfect figure, I look at my reflection and see a complete wreck...No wonder your with her now...


**_Ok as my other 2 stories I have posted today? or would you call it night? either way this is a really old document so I decieded to upload it since I'm bored :P_**

I looked across the lunch room at Camp Rock and there you were with your precious Caityln. With her long brown hair, chocolate eyes, perfect figure. I looked down at my self in my knife all I saw was a wreck I then snapped the knife on the table. Why was she so perfect? I couldn't really understand it.

I then sighed and leaned on my arm. Amy and Nelly looked over to me with worried glances and then they shot there eyes to my food and back to me. I then let out an angry sound and glared at them "I am eating you know" I snapped "I'm not going to go killing myself" They had shocked expressions on their faces, They were still adjusting to my sudden change.

Let me start from the beginning Me, Amy and Nelly came to Camp Rock and it was my 4 year, the year after I messed up at final jam and I was completely bitter. But then I met you. You and your stupid smile, your stupid hair, your stupid eyes and your stupid frickin self! You had to change me didn't you? You couldn't just let me be the same empty Tess? No you had to.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I was crying on the dock to the lake, I had just screwed up everything! The one time my mum comes to see me preform I mess up! My friends had deserted me! And now I was weak!_

"_Tess?" I hear someone say my name I then stiffen someone had seen me cry! _

"_Tess are you ok?" The voice asks._

_I look up with my mascara trails streaming down my face to see Nate Black I'm not going to fight him. I don't want to fight anyone any more._

_I take in a deep breath "No, no I'm not ok" For some reason you smile at my words which cause me to frown._

"_I've been waiting for you to say that" You smile and sit down next to me "Because now you can tell me everything and I can help you and put you back together" _

_Ok that really confused me "Huh?" Is all I can say._

"_I have problems with leaving things broken now where do you want to start?" I then think for a moment you were actually going to listen? You actually cared?_

_I took in a deep breath "My mother"_

"_Ok I'm listening" You then put an arm around me has I began my long story._

_~END OF FLASH BACK~_

And once you changed me you didn't realise that in the progress of making my happy, making my hopeful, making me a person that you made me fall for you. Yes you, with your stupid – ok you get the point.

Once you had made that change to my life just by listening to me, giving me advice, helping me you then helped me make friends with other people. I mean me and Mitchie are friend for crying out loud! No correction were.

Because that fight Nate...that stupid fight!

_~FLAHBACK~_

"_Tess!" You call to me smiling has you run up the dock to meet me._

"_Hey Nate" I smile, a genuine smile._

"_Did you hear about Shane and Mitchie?" You ask me casually has we walked._

"_No..what about them?" I asked taking in a deep breath even though I was over Shane I still didn't like the subject._

"_He finally asked her out!" You joke obviously happy for your friend._

"_Oh that's just great" I spit sarcastically you then stop walking._

"_Dam it Tess! Why won't you get over him!" You shout and I'm stund not once had you ever raised your voice at me._

"_You no what don't answer! I thought I had helped you! I thought that you would have- argh! I was stupid for thinking that, goodbye Tess" You then turn round and walk away. My mind went into a break down, how did that just happen? Did it really just happen? _

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

I still remember that pain I felt that night, in fact I still feel it. Has I was saying after that night everything changed.

The morning after Jason couldn't look at me, Shane only glared at me and Mitchie confronted me.

She had a look of disgust on her face and asked me bitterly how I could still have feelings for Shane and how I could have lead you on to think that- she then stopped and told me to stay away from her.

Now I'm back to being Tess, not the kind one who had friends, the one who got covered in paint helping Jason with his birdhouse or the one who jumped in a puddle of mud with you just to prove that my shoes were water prof...which they were they just weren't mud prof. No I was the Tess who everyone loved to hate.

Amy then starts a random conversation which I just block out I seem to do that a lot now. Time passes by and then we are leaving the lunch room. We then head to our cabin a sudden vibration goes off in my pocket. I look at the called ID it's my mum. I leave with out a word and answer wondering down to my spot which once upon a time was our spot.

"Hello?" I say into the phone dully

"Hello hun, I'm just calling to remind you that I'm going on my flight to Italy"

"But mum your meant to be coming to final jam to watch me perform!"

"And watch you fail again? Tess I've done enough of that...now goodbye hun I don't want to waste any more time" You then hang up without another word.

I hadn't even reached my normal spot by the time you had hung up I was half way there if only I could get to the hidden area of the dock before I broke down into tears. For anyone who had been watching it must have looked has if I had been badly hurt maybe even stabbed by the way I was walking and collapsed in the hidden area behind the trees. Sadly for me people were watching. Those people were you, Mitchie and Catitlyn.

"Tess! Are you ok!?" I hear you shut out to me has the three of you run up the dock to me. Your voice sounds distant to me now.

I manage to pull myself up with the gratis effort and stand on wobbly legs. "I'm..f..fi..fine"

The three of you look at me in shock "Tess you are on no level fine" Mitchie gasps.

I try to stand normally but my knees are still shaky "I'm fine" I repeat controlling my emotions, maybe I can get out of this mess..maybe.

"You don't look fine Tess" Caityln says with her straight forward down to business voice.

"Well I am! Now. Leave. Me. Alone" I almost scream

"Mitchie, Caityln go back to the others and I'll be there in a sec" You tell them they sigh and nod and walk away looking over their shoulders.

"Seriously Tess what's wrong" You sigh and I put my hands into fists to stop my tears spilling out.

"Nothing, why won't you just listen to me? I'm. Fine"

You then sigh again "I promised myself I would forget you Tess, but yet here I am trying to help you again and you tell me your fine" You sound almost angry "Why can't I follow my own instructions?"

Your words sting, you want to forget about me. You _want_ to. I clench my fists harder has the tears get even harder to control.

"I'm sorry I upset you before" I suddenly say you look at me shocked and slightly confused "Well it was a year ago actually" I corrected myself "I shouldn't have been harsh when you were only happy for your friend, and I'm sorry for you to go back on your promise We can pretend this didn't happen" My words sting myself if they sting you I have no clue but it does hurt me.

"You still remember what that fight was about?" You ask in disbelieve

"Yes, I remember a lot from about that day" I say looking down has a tear manages to escape my eye.

"You were wearing red nail polish" You whisper and I wonder if I was meant to hear you

"What did you think Nate?" I asked a question I have waited so long to ask.

"Excuse me?" You ask confused.

"You said 'I thought you would have' and then you didn't finish and said that you were stupid for thinking that so what did you think?" I ask again

"I- I thought..I thought that you might of liked..me..and not Shane I thought that you would have wanted me for me and not him"

I can't believe what I just heard, did I actually hear that? I can't find any words to say I mean what could I say to that?

"But I was stupid for thinking it since you clearly didn't want me so I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't love you any more"

"You loved me?" I say shocked did he say he _loved _me?!?

"Yes" You say quietly and just when I was about brighten up I realised that you loved me it was the past. You didn't love me any more hence the ed. I mentally hit myself for getting my hopes up.

"I understand" I say truthfully I did understand. I understood that you didn't love me any more. I then turn to walk away but you grab hold of my wrist your eyes are red and you look your about to cry.

"You don't understand Tess" You tell me your voice is broken and I can't believe it's because of _me_.

"Yes I do, I understand that you loved me but you don't love me any more" I say trying to keep my voice from turning into sobs.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" You suddenly shout and I'm to be honest shocked "Don't even think that!" You hiss "You have no clue Tess! You don't have the slightest idea to how much I love you so don't you dare say that I don't!"

"But you said you _loved_ me!" I say confused this isn't making any sense wait did you say that I didn't have a clue to how much you love me?

"Yes and I still do!" You say frustrated

Suddenly everything all the pain form everything is gone. It just vanishes.

"I love you to" I smile and you look at me shocked.

"You..you..you what?" You stutter

"I love you Nate Black" I smile has tears fill my eyes but these tears are for once _happy. _I'm _happy_

"You love me!" You shout and I nod my head has more tears come to my eyes. You then lift me of my feet and swing me round in a hug "I never even dreamed you would say that to me!"

You then put me back down and I kiss you. You wouldn't believe how long I have wanted to, and finally I can.

And at the moment everything was ok. I didn't know what was in the future but I knew that right now everything was perfect.

**_Once again it went completley of track I just can't write in an angsty style! I don't know what it is! I seriuosly need help! and since it's old I don't have a clue how many spelling mistakes there are..._**

**_maz x_**


End file.
